Difference between love and lust
by skippinsunday
Summary: Leon doesnt see the value in women... until he meets Yuffie. Will she teach Leon that lust isnt the only L word in the english language?
1. Chapter 1: a tragedy and a blessing

Differences

Yap! I have decided to post this. This idea has been in the back of my head for a while and I finally decided to write this. This chapter is sorta like the introduction of the real beginning of the story… so I don't exactly count this as a chapter but what the heck! Anyways… for now… it may seem kinda gloomy but it will all change and hopefully, I will make you say AWWWW a lot of times. ; ) SO! Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I will enjoy writing it! happy reading!

Chapter 1:Tragedies and "blessings"

Yuffie

Yuffie was on the dusty floor with a sponge on her hands, a bandana on her head and an apron which covered her body. She scrubbed the floor and cursed with every scrub she made.

Ting!

Yuffie got up and walked over to the microwave to get her microwave dinner that so happened to be the _oh so loved _Synthia's leftovers from last night. She pressed the open button and took out the plastic plate that came with the dinner. Yuffie frowned at the food that she was supposed to eat but she shrugged anyway. _Hey at least she's feeding me. _

Yuffie walked over to the table but slipped on the wet floor below her, dropping her _delicious _meal all over her and the floor.

"Whoopee! Another HAPPY day!" Yuffie said sarcastically getting up and removing the apron that was covered in sauce.

"You clumsy little bitch!" a high pitched voice said behind Yuffie. It was the voice of the person that Yuffie would pay millions just to plunge a knife down her throat.

"Sorry…" Yuffie said half mumbling.

"These are the good tiles!" Synthia said clutching Yuffie's hair.

"You don't _have _good tiles." Yuffie said in a sing song voice. _This was just going to add wrinkles to her PRECIOUS face. _Yuffie smiled evilly.

"Why are you smiling!" Synthia said looking as if a blood vessel was going to pop.

"Just thinking of how ridiculous you look in your clothes." Yuffie smiled even wider now.

Synthia was wearing a purple mini skirt and neon pink shirt with a ribbon in front, and who could forget, her yellow knee high socks and stilettos. She was also wearing an pink afro haired wig.

She examined herself up and down and glared at Yuffie. "HA! These are the latest in fashion! And why should I even bother to explain fashion to you, you retarded bitch." She slapped Yuffie on the face leaving a mark.

Yuffie glared at her with tears that threatened to fall, but she held them back. No they were not tears of sadness or pain but tears of frustration. She had to follow her rules, she paid for her tuition and a good education was her only way out of this hell hole.

"Hmph… you just stay there and cry while I go to the hottest club in town. Oh and Yuffie dear, don't forget to scrub the floor again. And I want it to be scrubbed with a sponge. Don't you even try to use a mop. I can see the difference." Synthia gave her a wicked smile and slammed the apartment door.

Yuffie couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and threw the sponge at the door that Synthia just slammed. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, BITCH!" Yuffie screamed as she pulled her hair and tears rolled down her newly slapped cheek.

She sighed knowing that there was no point in crying. She didn't even cry when her parents died. No it was just showing that she was weak. That is life for you. You cant show your weak side unless you want people to step over you.

(A/N: then Yuffie… what do you think Synthia is doing to you now?)

Yuffie cleaned up the food on the floor, washed the apron that still had food stains on it, managed to study and finish her projects, all on an empty stomach.

She flopped herself on the hard sofa that served as her bed. She closed her eyes. _Tomorrow will be a better day. _

Leon

"Ready boys?" A confident spiky brown haired boy said beside me with a confident smile on his face.

The five boys smiled… well four smiled and one grunted.

The wide doors suddenly opened in front of them shining lights, loud music banging into their ears and smoke filling their lungs welcomed them. This is where they belong.

They walked in confidently immediately getting looks from everyone in the room. Women looking at the 5 hot boys walk into the club, men glaring at them because of the looks their dates were giving them.

It was the normal feeling that these boys got whenever they went out. They immediately caught everyone's attention, and they liked it that way.

"Not bad don't you think?" Cloud smiled at Leon.

"No… but a little tacky don't you think?" Leon said looking around disapprovingly.

"It's impossible to meet your standards Leon." Tidus frowned as they walked to the bar and they ordered their drinks.

"Who owns this place anyway?" Riku asked sipping his drink. (A/N: Yes! I know! You have to be 21 in able to drink! But it's my world here people! Even if it goes against the laws of my own country!)

"Richards." Sora replied sipping his drink but made a face. "Damn this is strong."

"No doubt the Richards… they try their best but their best want good enough." Cloud shrugged.

"This place was made for the middle class. Of course Leon doesn't approve." Riku smiled at a girl who just passed by. He gave her a wink and she started to giggle.

"Sora, you know about the hangover your gonna get tomorrow right?" Leon said seeing Sora down another shot.

"Yesh! Come on Leon! Live a little!" Sora said taking in another shot.

"Leon doesn't live, he stomps on the living." Cloud said chuckling.

"Hey… the usual?" Tidus said giving a wicked smile.

"Hey does that include men?" Sora asked making everyone stare at him in a weird way.

"Hey! You wouldn't know… maybe the she man would be dressed like a girl and had major plastic surgery!" Sora tried defending himself.

Riku looked at his watch. "Ok… it's now 9 we end this at 1. got it?" Riku asked making all of them nod. "Go!" the guys raced around the room looking for women to add to their list.

Leon spotted a pretty, tall, brunette in a red silk dress that showed off her perfect curves. She was talking to her friends but stopped when she saw Leon walking over to her group.

"Hey gorgeous." Leon said sexily.

His voice sent chills down her spine… and he knew it.

"Hey yourself." She smiled, making her friends giggle.

"May I take you ladies somewhere... this place is kinda dull don't you think?" Leon said turning to her friends. They giggled and nodded their heads.

"Aren't you suppose to be asking me that?" the brunette said raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe… but then I would be wasting those lips." Leon said still in his straight face, not letting a smile crack.

The brunette smiled and held out her hand. "Allison."

"Margarette." The curly haired girl said.

"Andrea." The red head said.

"Mark." He said taking all of them and they all entered a room.

Cloud

Cloud felt someone hug him from behind. He turned around seeing the most ridiculous looking girl he has ever seen. Her clothes were all neon and she had a cheap big pink afro hair wig on.

"Hey… sexy… I've been watching you for the whole night. Want me?" She said smiling like an idiot.

Cloud could smell the strong alcohol in her breath. "You had too much to drink. Get a cab and go home." Cloud said getting up from his chair and walked to a cute blonde girl leaving the drunk woman there all by herself.

Synthia

Tears were rolling down her eyes.

He didn't love her. The spiky haired blonde beauty she found in the club. She took another gulp of beer… her 15th bottle.

Her little worn out car didn't have the headlights on so she was driving in darkness, her only source of light were the streetlamps that appeared once in a while.

Her thick mascara was on her face looking like she was crying black tears.

How could he not love her. He must have. That's why he pretended that he didn't want her. He was playing hard to get. That's it! Hard to get!.

Just then Synthia couldn't feel the breaks of her car. She checked her speed. 180. She tried pushing and stomping on the floor but she couldn't feel the breaks. She saw red lights behind her before basking into a tree.

Yuffie

Yuffie rubbed her eyes hearing loud banging on the door. She sat up checked the clock. It was almost 2 o' clock in the morning.

Electricity ran through her head. _Who could that be? A robber? No… this city's poor enough. Maybe it was Synthia who lost her keys. Yeah… that's right._

Yuffie got up as quietly as she could. She looked at the small peep hole. It was the police.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS SECURITY!" a loud voice came from the other side of the door. Yuffie jumped and opened the door seeing two policemen.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?" the curly haired guard asked her. She just nodded.

"We have to talk. Let's go inside." The two cops walked in and Yuffie closed the door.

Yuffie's hands were cold and sweaty and she was scared. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked over to her sofa.

"Your aunt is Synthia Kisaragi am I right?" the thinner cop asked me.

"Yeah… w… what's going on?" Yuffie asked going white.

"She died." The curly haired cop said.

"Oh." Yuffie said fixing her hair. It was mean, she knew, but when she heard that she actually felt relieved.

"You alright hon?" the thinner cop asked with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Yeah. So… who will I be staying with now?" Yuffie said getting up, ready to pack her things.

"Miss… you did hear that your aunt, your care taker is dead. You will never see her again." The curly haired cop said slowly.

"Yeah. I heard you right. So who am I staying with now?" Yuffie asked getting out her duffel bag.

"With your dad's cousins. You haven't met them. do you even wanna know how she died?" the cop asked looking confused.

"Oh… ok… sure… why not. How?" Yuffie stopped and looked at the cops.

"She had too much to drink and she was speeding and she crashed into a tree. We found her id and it said that she lived here. We looked through her files and it said that she adopted you. So we contacted a few people and some of your relatives are willing to take you in." the thinner cop said and tilted his hat.

"So… when can I move in?" Yuffie said getting back to her packing.

"Tomorrow, after her funeral. We found some of her funds and it's enough to cover for the funeral. She didn't leave a will so, being her closest living relative, you get everything." The curly haired cop said.

"Well… you can actually see that everything isn't really… anything. You can put this apartment up for sale and hand me the cash." Yuffie said zipping her bag. "So ready to take me to wherever I'm supposed to live?" Yuffie asked lifting her duffel on her shoulder.

"We said tomorrow. Not tonight." The thinner cop said slowly.

"I heard you… I'm not retarded. Sides… I don't think they'll really mind." Yuffie said walking out the door, she turned back to the cops who seemed a bit dumbfounded. "Ready to go?"

They both stood up, letting Yuffie lead the way outside the sad apartment building.

"That woman musta treated her real bad to make her hate her this much." The curly haired cop said to the other in a whisper.

"I know what you mean. Not even a single tear. Aren't chicks suppose to cry during these times?" the thinner cop asked the other.

"I think so. My daughter cried when her goldfish died." The curly hared cop said.

"You're daughter is 4 years old! This girl seems around 14 at the most." The thinner cop said.

Yuffie turned around. "Number 1, she did treat me bad, but that is all in the past. Number 2, no not all _chicks _cry during these times. When my parents and my brother died, I didn't shed a tear. Crying only shows weakness. Number 3, I am 16 not any other age. Got it?" Yuffie turned back to the police car that was already in front of her, leaving the cops even more dumbfounded.

Yuffie opened the back seat door and the cops climbed in.

The drive was pretty much silent, aside from Mariah Carry in the radio. Yuffie stared out the window. It was raining heavily, lights of karaoke bars and clubs reflected on the wet streets. A bunch of girls ran down the street to find shade, as they were laughing their heads off in the process. Yuffie never had that much fun. No. She admits, she wasn't happy. She pretended to be happy, she pretended to have fun, but that was only to fit in, and she wasn't doing a horrible job doing that. She heard the waves roll in. They were getting closer and closer to the ocean. The Destiny Islands beaches were the best. She wondered if her new parents lived in a beach house. Naw… the only people who could afford beach houses were the filthy rich. And Yuffie couldn't imagine any of her relatives being filthy rich.

They drove down a long road that led to an enormous house. It was painted white with glass. It was one of those contemporary houses that had edgy shapes. What the heck were they doing there?

"So… this is your home." The curly haired cop said admiring the house.

The thinner one whistled. "Some parents you have, ready to meet them?" they both gave her a look that said I wanna see the house!

Yuffie nodded and got out of the car while the cops followed. Yuffie walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a tall man in a butler's outfit opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked looking a little alarmed seeing the cops behind me.

"Oh… uh… may we please see Mister and Misses Kisaragi please. This is about their new daughter." The curly haired cop said as he gave a pat on my shoulder.

The butler nodded and opened the door wider. "This way please."

The three walked in, feeling stunned. The walls were all white and cold but the furniture looked warm and welcoming as a fire was lit. They walked up the cold glass staircase that looked like it would shatter any moment. They went through many, many hallways until they reached two gigantic doors. The butler gave a knock and it was immediately answered by a loud. "Enter!"

The butler opened the door and there was a gorgeous bedroom fit for royalty. Every little square inch of the room was amazing. The wooden floor was different from the rest of the house, but Yuffie liked it that way.

There was a tall blonde woman sitting on the bed. She was in a robe and she looked up from her book. There was also a brunette man who was quite built and was wearing a white shirt and dark blue cashmere pajama pants.

"What the hell is happening? The police?" The man said looking alarmed.

"No… it's nothing sir… this is your new daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi." The thinner cop pushed Yuffie forward.

Suddenly she felt thin arms wrap around her. The woman had her arms around Yuffie and there was a smile of pure happiness on her face.

"Oh… darling! It's so good to have you here! Oh… and we are so sorry about poor Synthia's death. It's horrible! But once we got the news that you were free for adoption… we just had to get you!

Yuffie felt like some antique china.

"Um… it's ok… I uh…" Yuffie was at a loss of words.

"No… no darling. Don't speak. We know how hard this must be on you. And we will try to make you as happy as Synthia made you." The woman looked like she was about to cry.

I hope not.

"Don't overreact, Suze. I bet she doesn't even miss the little bitch anyways." The man said walking over to Yuffie.

The girl named Suze's eyes got big. "Don't say that to her! she is suffering loss and she is in denial! That is why she isn't even crying. But that is why we are here, Luke, to bring her happiness back to her life!" Suze was glaring at Henry now.

"You don't miss her a bit now do you?" Luke asked Yuffie.

Yuffie shook her head.

"See, told you." Luke said giving her a triumphant smile. "No one could possibly miss her. bet she treated you real bad, am I right Yuffie?"

"Yeah… uh… how do you know?" Yuffie asked.

"She's my little sister… rather… she was my sister until my parents disowned her." Luke said getting a good look at Yuffie. "How old are you?"

"16. Wait… so you mean that Synthia was disowned?" wow… new discoveries.

"16? You look at least 14! And yes. She got herself pregnant with a man that left her. The baby didn't survive the giving birth part." Luke said it like he didn't care at all about her.

"Yeah… I know I look young for my age. She got pregnant? No freakin way!" Yuffie's eyes were big.

Luke chuckled. "I see you didn't get to know her very well."

"Um… we'll be leaving now." The cops said. "Nice home you have here… and uh bye Yuffie!" the cops said.

"Oh! Um… thanks!" Yuffie called out. "Bye!"

"Thank you! Daniel will see you out! Thank you for bringing dear Yuffie here to us!" Suze called out as Daniel the butler closed the door to give them privacy.

"We weren't expecting you till tomorrow!" Suze said smiling at her sweetly.

"I… uh… didn't want to stay in the apartment any longer." Yuffie smiled sheepishly.

Luke started laughing. "A…A…an apartment!" he said as if it was the funniest thing anyone has ever said.

"Shush Luke… not everyone can be well off." Suze said looking embarrassed.

"She could have been if she didn't get herself pregnant!" he said.

"Well… that's all in the past now." Suze said quietly.

Yuffie yawned.

"oh… I didn't realize! It's past three! You have to get some rest! And you wont be going to school tomorrow… actually… you wont be going to your old school anymore. Since we have the funeral tomorrow and we still have to sort out a few things." Suze gave a wide smile.

Ok. This caught Yuffie's attention.

"I wont be going to my old school anymore!" Yuffie said a little louder than she meant to.

"Oh… sorry we know how upset teenagers get when they change schools but think of this as a new beginning! And besides, we couldn't let you go to a public school." They both started laughing.

What is wrong with these people?

"Oh yes… your room. I was thinking of somewhere where you have a good view of the beach and the ocean." Suze said as she opened the doors and led Yuffie to another door.

"Come on open it!" Suze said excitedly.

Yuffie opened the door. She was looking at an eye shaped room. Not just any room but it had two floors and one side of the eye shaped room was made entirely out of glass giving her a perfect view of the ocean and white beach below.

"Whoa." Yuffie said with her mouth hung open.

"I knew you'd like it." Suze smiled and slowly closed the door leaving Yuffie to gawk at her room.

She was on the top floor of her room and there was a computer, a desk a big radio and a couch. Yuffie went down the spiral staircase and there was a gigantic king sized bed with a fluffy comforter. There was a television, a fireplace, another desk and a whole sitting area.

Yuffie yawned again and she finaly realized how tired she actually was.

She changed into shorts and a t-shirt and dozed off.

The funeral

Yuffie stared at the wooden coffin holding Synthia's dead body. Thank god she wasn't wearing the horrible clothes the had on when she died.

There were only 4 of them who attended the funeral. Yuffie, Luke, Suze and a priest.

Yuffie stared at the body of the woman who made her miserable since the day she walked through her apartment doors. She remembered how she would use her as a maid while she was on her bed with different men every night. And in the morning they would sneak away and leave Synthia there to cry and she would slap Yuffie for allowing the guys to leave.

Chills ran down her smile and her fists were clenched in a fist, her anger for Synthia seeping back. She sighed knowing that Synthia will never be seen again. She smiled as the priest said the final prayers and Synthia's body was underground and dug up.

Yuffie wasn't even wearing all black. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a bright green shirt. This wasn't a sad day.

When the funereal was over.

"I feel like ice cream what about you?" Luke asked as they turned away from Synthia's grave.

The two girls nodded happily.

Some kind of tragedy this turned out to be.

YES! Done! Ok! I know maybe this made you a little depressed but I'm telling you… it will totally be worth it. I only put this up for you to understand! The next chapter will be a happier one and there will be a little humor. I understand that maybe you didn't like this chapter… I know I don't. But I'm sure you will like the next chapters to come! I'm generally a happy person so you will be expecting happy and or dramatic chapters from now on! Har har! PLEASE REVIEW! You guys rock! Until next time!

Bye! Mwah!

Yes! Maybe you have seen this list before, maybe you didn't! but anyways… I really hope that you can add to this list! PWEASEEEEEEEE! Thanku!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy


	2. Chapter 2: school of posh

Differences between love and lust

Hehe! Ok! So here is the second chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm not sure how long it took me to update this but here it is! So I'll just start.

To my AWESOME reviewers:

Maiakins- we all have those I don't feel smart right now moments. Thanks for reviewing!

Hanyou-samurai- it was good? Thanks!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose- I'm getting a lot of ideas for new stories these days… just not posting all of them… hehe! Moi! Really? Just reminding you to UPDATE love amongst the coconuts!

AngelKairi- if you think about it… the Leon doesn't live thing… it makes no sense. I just didn't know what to write for that! Hehe! The loverly word caught my attention cause I love Audrey Hepburn! I adore her movies! Hehe! God… now the song is stuck in my head…

Screennameless- why remain nameless? I loved the end there too! I was thinking of the perfect ending and pop! It appeared! Thanks for reviewin!

Shantheirishgirl- anyways… I was trying to make out what your screen name was and I figured it out… you're irish? Cool! Well… by the title you could tell what kind of school it is. I got it when I was watching school of rock so I made it school of posh. No sense? I know.

Chapter 2: school of posh

Yuffie

Yuffie pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a tight fitting green shirt, she pulled on a white hoodie and slipped on a pair of dark blue Converse chucks. She got out her denim backpack and stuffed it with the books and notebooks that she found on her desk earlier.

"Ready." Yuffie looked at herself on her full length mirror.

Yuffie walked out of her room and into the dining room when Suze looked at her in horror.

"Dear god! What are you wearing!" Suze stood up and led Yuffie back into her room.

"It's what I'm gonna wear to school." Yuffie said as Suze pushed her into her huge walk-in closet.

"No… it is not. For one, you have a uniform. And two, what you are wearing looks horrific. We are going to go shopping later, and maybe you can bring one of your friends if I'm in a good mood." Suze took out a navy blue vest, a button down short sleeved shirt that had a blue that was somewhere in between blue and light blue, a navy blue silk tie, a blue and green plaid mini skirt, black socks and shiny black leather shoes.

"Ok… THIS is horrific. A mini skirt! For school? And what's up with the vest and tie?" Yuffie was freaked.

"It was either a mini skirt or pants. Pants would seem so masculine, so I went with the skirt. And I just happen to think that the uniform is cute." With that Suze left the closet for Yuffie to change.

When she was done, she walked out with a big frown on her face. "I look like a school girl." Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Darling, you ARE a school girl." Suze informed her.

"But that doesn't mean I have to look like one!" Yuffie groaned.

"And about the bag you were going to use… I'm making you use another one." Suze was holding something behind her.

"MAKING? What was wrong with my other bag?"

"Well… that bag wasn't exactly… right…" Suze handed Yuffie a white LV printed backpack.

"LOUISE VUITTON?" Yuffie looked at the bag, not knowing what emotion to feel.

"Yes… you do want to fit in… don't you?" Suze said, waiting for a better response.

"I guess… thank… by the way." Yuffie looked down at her bag.

"No time for gratitude! You are going to be late! Take a BMW, pick out your favorite and it's yours." Suze said and walked out her door.

'Any BMW you like… I like the sound of that.' Yuffie thought.

In the garage

The garage was like thrice the size of Yuffie's old apartment. And to add, it was full of motorcycles and cars. Yuffie found out that they were arranged by brand and color. She finally found the BMW section and immediately fell in love with a black convertible.

"Hmm… good choice." A voice said from behind Yuffie.

Yuffie turned around and found a guy who was about a head taller than her. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a faded pair of jeans and a blue shirt with oil spills on it.

"I'm Jake… I work for… well… uh… you. You must be their new kid?" the guy named Jake offered his hand. Yuffie shook it. (A/N: ok… this Jake is made from my friend Jake… he doesn't work as a mechanic but the thing they have in common is their love for cars.)

"The name's Yuffie." Yuffie gave a bright smile.

"Yuffie… nice name." Jake smiled then his gaze shifted to the car.

"Thanks… uh… I think…" Yuffie said, unsure what so say… and that didn't happen often…

"It's a good thing when someone says that he likes your name." Jake opened the glass casing filled with keys. He threw one at Yuffie and Yuffie caught it.

Jake smirked. "Nice catch. You best get going. See ya!" he gave a wink and walked into one of the doors.

Yuffie was just there… blinking. 'Cool guy'

Yuffie got into the car and drove off.

School

Yuffie parked her car in one of those parking areas. A few people walked by and stared at her.

Yuffie ignored them and walked into the huge school.

Now she knew why Suze wanted her to drive a BMW and use a Louis Vuitton bag. All she could see was designer brands and perfect looking people. She opened the door to the Administration Office.

A lady with huge glasses looked up at her. "May I help you?"

"Yeah… I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and I'm new…" Yuffie explained walking closer to her desk.

"Oh… new student. Ok… here are some things you need to know, the programs of the school, facilities, clubs, your locker… the works." The woman handed her a folder full of papers.

Locker NO. 234

"Thanks." Yuffie headed out to look for her locker before the bell rang.

When she reached Locker NO. 234, there wasn't a lock. Come to think of it… there wasn't even a place to put a lock. But there was a rectangular pad.

"You put your hand on the pad." A brown haired girl said from behind Yuffie.

Yuffie put her hand on the pad and it immediately lit up and swung open.

"COOL!" Yuffie said in amazement.

The brown haired girl laughed. "I can see you're new. I'm Aerith." The girl put her hand on the pad of the locker beside Yuffie's.

"Yuffie. Um… I'm kinda lost… mind?" Yuffie asked her while stuffing her books into her locker.

"Yeah, sure. What's your first class?" Aerith asked, closing her locker.

Yuffie opened the folder. "History… what a subject to start a new school year." Yuffie pouted.

"I think you'll find the teacher interesting. I'll walk you to your class. Let me take a look at that." Aerith swiped the schedule from Yuffie's hands.

She examined it a few times. "We have P.E., Math and Science together!" Aerith said happily.

Just then the whole hallway stopped all movement and sound… except Yuffie that is.

"Hmm… can't wait! This school's really cool ya know. My old school isn't even 1/8 as nice as this one." Yuffie continued to chat with Aerith, who didn't seem to listen to what she was saying.

Yuffie waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Aerith? Why is the whole place so damn quiet anyways?" Yuffie announced as she turned around and found a really tall guy staring at her.

Four more guys were behind the brown haired guy. All looking as hot as can be.

"Uh… hi?" Yuffie said while the whole school watched.

"BLAKES!" the spiky blonde t the brown haired guy's right shouted.

Immediately, a curly haired red head in glasses stumbled over. "Y…y…yyess?"

"Who is this?" the brown haired boy turned to the guy named Blakes.

"Umm…" he flipped through a few folders. "Yuffie Kisaragi…"

"Kisaragi." The silver haired boy nodded. Yes… I did say it right. SILVER hair.

"Lives at 367 Graftic Street, which is a contemporary 4 story house with a beach front…" the Blakes boy continued.

"YOU KNOW MY ADDRESS?" Yuffie shouted in horror, but no one paid any attention to her.

"Telephone number is 2847485, e-mail address is GreatNinYuffie natural hair color is black, eyes purple, height 5'2, weight 92 ibs…" Blakes continued…

"YOU KNOW MY WEIGHT?" Yuffie wanted to scream stalker but it wasn't like anyone would care.

"Hobbies are bothering people, thinking of mischievous and sneaky things to do and eating, Birthday is October 29, Age is 16, Sports are track and field, gymnastics and tennis, Books are… she doesn't , like to read cause it will strain her eyes, Music loves all music, movies are a walk to remember, a Cinderella story and uh… the Piglet movie…"

There were a few giggles. "What? It was a good movie!"

"Likes are chocolate, candy and pretty things." He continued.

Yuffie twitched.

"Dislikes are Spongebob, people who know too much about her" he coughed. "and people who steal her stuff."

Twitch.

"What is love? For her love is a sweet feeling that makes you feel good."

TWITCH.

"Her sizes are 31, 24, 32." He smiled slightly.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY SIZES!" Yuffie screamed, pulling her hair in frustration.

"Has she ever been in love? Answer is yes. How did you meet? Answer is when she was eating a Mrs.Field's cookie. Are you compatible with each other? Answer is yes. And the name of the lucky guy is…" he was cut off by Yuffie who tackled him before he could continue.

Blakes was there moaning in pain.

"That was a first. I should actually start recording these." The sorter spiky blonde haired boy said.

"You just try." Yuffie said, holding up a threatening finger to his face.

"Maybe I will." He smiled smugly.

"Just watch me bring you down then, little coward! You couldn't do anything even if you wanted to!" Yuffie said, tiptoeing so that she won't feel so short compared to him.

The whole hall burst into murmurs.

"You little-" the blondie said holding up a hand that was going to slap her.

"Tidus, stop." Cloud said, blocking his arm.

The brown haired one nudged her on the chin. Yuffie noticed that he was their leader. "Luck to ya." With that they stormed away.

When there was no sign of them, the whole hall burst into murmurs.

"Yuffie… You… you just talked to them like that… that…" Aerith stuttered, still in shock.

"Was the first time anyone has ever done something like that? Yeah… sorta guessed by the way everyone was scared out of their wits." Yuffie said nonchalantly.

"Yuffie… it isn't good to mess with them. You have no idea what they are capable of." Aerith said worriedly.

"Them? They're just some stuck up rich boys that cant get over themselves." Yuffie said proudly.

"Just a warning… anyways… join us for lunch later." Aerith said happily.

"Sure. Bye! And thanks!" Yuffie walked into the history room.

It looked like a classroom you would find in a gigantic university… not a high school. People were already getting seated. Yuffie decided to take a seat beside a red haired girl.

"Hey… I'm Yuffie." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Kairi… hey… you're the new girl aren't you? The one that was all tough on Tidus! 'Bout time someone stood up to them." Kairi said.

"Tidus… so that's blondie number 2's name huh?"

"Blondie number 2? Who's number 1 then?" Kairi asked.

"The guy that was beside the brown haired one… the brown haired one in the middle." Yuffie said, looking around at the people who were staring at her.

"Cloud. And the middle brunette… you talking about the guy over there?" Kairi pointed at 5 guys who just entered the room, the same five who were most likely stalking her.

"Yeah… Who does he think he is anyway… and how does he get the information anyway?" Yuffie asked Kairi, not looking at the guys.

"His name's Squall Leonheart… he wants to be called Leon though… He's some really mega rich guy… how he gets information? No one knows." Kairi shrugged.

"So… embarrassing all the new kids are some kinda welcome for them?" Yuffie asked… not liking the guys one bit.

"It's a tradition that they started. I for one didn't have to go through it cause I was here from the start but a lot of the people here have."

Someone sat beside Yuffie. She rolled her eyes. It was Leon.

He smirked at her, liking her the more he looked.

"So… you're interested in the new girl?" Cloud asked him.

"How can you not?" was Leon's short but simple response.

"Go get 'er tiger." Sora joked.

"Call me a tiger one more time and I'm gonna pull your ears off your head." Leon barked at Sora, leaving him quiet and Riku laughing at him.

"So… are you wondering how I got all the information on you?" Leon whispered in Yuffie's ear, making her shiver.

"No… my guess is you stole one of the autograph books I've signed." Yuffie pouted.

'She's cute when she pouts.' Leon thought but shook it off.

"Wrong. And sadly I never got to know who your crush was."

Yuffie glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"If I'm interested in you… will it be my business?" Leon asked.

"No. You aren't even interested… and so am I."

"I think you are." Leon smirked.

Yes, he was hot… really… but a ton of guys were, he was just wasting his hotness on a bad personality.

"Me? Interested? Nah… I've got a crush remember and it isn't you." Yuffie pouted.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said to Kairi.

She gave him a soft smile, a wave and she faced the board quickly… too quickly.

"Hey… Kairi… you like the spiky brunette don't cha?" Yuffie nudged Kairi.

Her cheeks got red. "NO!"

"Does he know?" Yuffie asked, smiling.

"No! wait! There's nothing for him to know!" she looked panicked.

"Oh… brunet guy with spiky hair!" Yuffie pretended to call him.

"His name is Sora!" Kairi quickly covered her mouth.

Yuffie laughed. "Sora huh? He's cute."

"Don't tell anyone please!" Kairi begged her.

"Yeah… your secret's safe with me."

"It better be… hey wanna eat lunch with us later?" Kairi asked.

"I would… but I already promised Aerith that I'd eat with her."

"Then in that case you'd be eating with me too."

Lunch

"So Yuffie… where did you come from?" a girl named Selphie asked.

"Just some public school. Doubt you guys ever heard of it." Yuffie took a bite of sushi. Yes… they served SUSHI!

"A public school?" the girl named Rikku said.

"Yeah… what's wrong?" Yuffie looked at the facial expressions of her friends.

"What's it like there?" Aerith asked her.

"A lot smaller than this place… and for the lockers we need locks… not hand prints… and the food is DISGUSTING one time I got a brownie and it tasted like rubber and the next day it was announced that they did serve rubber." Yuffie finished her story.

"Rubber?" a guys voice said from behind Yuffie.

It was Leon with his friends.

"Leon… get out." Yuffie glared at him.

"How can I when I'm not even in anything?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Just go away." Yuffie frowned.

"Try convincing them." Leon looked at his friends that were all sitting beside the girls.

It was like some sick love story was playing in front of her.

Sora was in a conversation with Kairi, Cloud with Aerith, Tidus with Yuna and Riku with… Rikku.

"What happened to you people?" Yuffie asked in horror.

No one minded her.

"This is all your fault!" Yuffie growled at Leon.

"It wasn't my idea to come here." Leon said in his monotone voice that was driving Yuffie crazy.

"Then what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

"Maybe I'm here to see you." Leon looked at her. She couldn't take her eyes off him. it was like he was possessing her or something.

"I uh… gotta go to the bathroom…" Yuffie slipped away.

Leon got up to follow her.

bathroom

Yuffie splashed her face with water and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'What's with him?' Yuffie splashed her face again.

The door opened and closed. She heard a click. She wiped the water off her eyes.

"SQUALL! YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!" Yuffie shouted.

"Leon and I think I know that I'm not a girl." Leon walked towards her with an intense look in his eyes.

"You think? Maybe you are one." Yuffie stepped backwards.

"I think not." Leon crashed his lips to hers. She tasted like chocolate… not mint like most girls do. She was a really good kisser too… better than his normal standards.

He pushed her up against a wall and his lips traveled to her neck then back to her lips. He could tell she was smiling. a bathroom wasn't that bad… not as good as a hotel room but… he couldn't take his chances with her.

He lay her down on the floor and kissed her again.

Yuffie had no idea why she was letting him do this to her. it just felt so… right. Somewhere inside of her wanted him to stop but somewhere just wanted him.

His hands traveled under her shirt and unclasped her bra.

That's when it clicked.

She couldn't let him do this to her. She just couldn't. She tried to pry him off her. it worked for a while but he went back to kissing her.

She tried to push him off her but her was just too big. "Stop."

That's when he clicked.

No one ever told him to stop. Well… he got that sometimes but no one as… determined as her.

"What?" he looked at her.

This seemed like an off guard moment so Yuffie slipped away from his grip around her waist.

"I said stop. I don't even like you. I'm leaving." Yuffie unlocked the door.

"You cant leave!" Leon knew how pathetic he looked but what else could he do?

"Bite me." Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Gladly." Leon licked his lips.

Squallie… you have no idea how wrong that sounded. Squallie… hm… that will make a good nickname.

TADAAAAAAAA! Done! 11 pages just for your information… Anyways… I was just reading this thing about the new Disneyland in hong kong… they had bad reviews like bad service and food poisoning. Dunno if it's true but it's just a rumor. Hope you liked this chapter!

Add to the list… and I will love you for the rest of my life.

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy

luv ya!

XOXO

skippinsunday


	3. Chapter 3: visit

Differences between love and lust

Why do I suddenly have time to write? I guess I'm luck. Not much homework and school isn't very demanding. I guess I owe you guys and update after a month… so I am going to use 2 hours of my spare time writing this… so drop me a review!

Oh yeah! Have you guys ever heard of this game called fatal frame? If you haven't, here's a short summary of it. There is this village where you have to sacrifice a twin, the younger one. If you don't, there will be this thing called the repentance where everyone in the village will be killed by spirits that they sacrificed before. So, you start of with twins(both girls) and the point is, you have to save your sister from being sacrificed by taking pictures of ghosts that pop out of no where, and just to let you know, you are gonna have nightmares cause of their faces. Oh! And the ritual is, the older twin has to kill the younger twin by strangling him/her and then the dead twin's body will be thrown into the endless dark hole. I am talking about Fatal Frame 2, warning, don't play alone.

Chapter 3: Visit

Yuffie

There was a knock on the door. "Yuffie! We will have visitors tonight… some gasoline company's owner. Wear something appropriate… and just a warning. It will be boring." Suze gave her a wink and closed the door.

Yuffie groaned. She hated dressing up, especially with the clothes that Suze bought for her yesterday. Suze threw away all her old clothes, which made Yuffie scream.

Yuffie opened the doors of her walk in closet. She got out a pair of Seven jeans and a white DKNY tank top. She slipped on her black Hollywood ballet flats. Ok, it was either this… or a skirt. Yuffie shuddered. She already had to wear a skirt 5 times a week for school, she didn't have to wear them outside school!

Yuffie looked at the clock. 6:45

"Now what…" she murmured. Yuffie settled with the idea of going to the kitchen.

It was a Spanish style kitchen, full of cooks and maids. "Excuse me miss." A short plump maid swept by her with a big pot of flowers.

There were 5 sets of plates for every course. Appetizer was salad. Uhhh… soup was some orange clear soup, main course was roast beef with a side of vegetables. "At least the main course is edible." Yuffie said to herself. And desert was orange sorbet inside a hollow orange.

"Nice food you got here." A familiar voice said from behind Yuffie.

"You can have the soup and salad if you want." Yuffie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I hate vegetables."

Jake laughed. He looked really happy when he laughed, like a genuine laugh, there were people who had really fake laughs.

"Well, you have too get used to this cause there are gonna be a LOT of dinners like this." He whipped his hands on a towel.

"HESU CHRISTO! MY FLOOR! GET OFF THE FLOOR!" a tall, thin, Mexican woman in a maid's uniform started shrieking at Jake's oil stained shoes. (A/N: hehe! My nanny used to say this a lot when I was younger. I loved it.)

"OK! Ok! No need to shout! I'm leaving!" you could tell that he was trying to be serious but he couldn't help but laugh.

"OUT!" she directed and pushed Jake out the back door before he could wave goodbye.

Rosa stared at the floor and shook her head sadly. She said a few swear words that Yuffie couldn't understand.

Suddenly there was a ding dong thing heard throughout the house. It was like a PA system in school. Everyone stopped moving like if you pressed the pause button on a dvd player. "Yuffie! Where are you! They will be coming any second now!" Suze's excited voice boomed out of the small black device. "Go to the living room! Oh shit! They're here! Someone get the door!" Suze's voice faded and then it was like someone hit the play button. Everyone was moving around and panicking.

"Miss Kisaragi, you best get to the living room before Madame has a fit." A small British maid said to Yuffie.

"Uh… where IS the living room?" Yuffie asked, a little embarrassed but heck! It was only her second day here.

"I'll bring you there." She immediately led her out the kitchen doors and down several hallways until they reached the glass walls of the living room.

"Good Luck." She said in her British accent.

"Do I need it?" Yuffie asked her, getting a little worried.

"Depends." She gave her one last smile and left.

Yuffie walked into the living room, Luke and Suze were there. Luke was in an Armani business suit and Suze was in a long peasant skirt.

There were two guys in front of them. Luke and Suze greeted them. For a second there, Yuffie saw someone who looked tremendously a lot like Leon, but she shook that thought away. Why would he be here?

Luke immediately took notice of Yuffie. Suze looked at her. Her eyes grew wide in horror. "What was she wearing? Did she think we were going to the mall?" Suze thought as she faked a smile at Yuffie.

"Mister Leonheart, this is our daughter, Yuffie. Yuffie, this is Mister Leonheart, my soon to be business partner." Luke introduced them. Leonheart… wasn't that..Leon's… oh my god… that's Leon! Yuffie rubbed her eyes and looked at the taller figure beside Mr. Leonheart. Yup… that was the devil alright.

Leon smirked at her then looked away. What's up with him? Yuffie glared at him then looked away as well.

"This is my son, Squall. Sorry my wife couldn't come today, she's on a vacation with her sorority sisters." Mr. Leonheart said to them.

"We understand." Suze said to him politely.

"Excuse me, dinner will be served soon, if you would just follow me." Rosa turned around and they all walked to the dining room. And what a surprise! The whole place was made out of glass! The table was glass with column like things holding them. The chairs were also glass, Yuffie was afraid that she might break one if she sat down.

"Sit." Luke urged at them.

Luke sat at the head of the table, Mr. Leonheart at the other end. Suze was at Luke's right while Leon was at Mr. Leonheart's right. Yuffie was lost. She didn't know where to sit. The problem was, the table had 6 chairs, but only 5 places were set, the place beside Suze wasn't set. But the place in front of her was, and that place so happened to be beside Leon.

"Great…" Yuffie mumbled and sat down.

Leon gave her a cold glare, she returned it but she couldn't match his coldness, not even the devil himself could beat him at that.

The soup came. Yuffie took a spoonful of the soup and ate it faster than anyone else in the room. Leon looked at her in amazement and Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him. Then came the salad. Oh god.

The salad course seemed like forever. Yuffe didn't even touch the disgusting green leaves on her plate. She cut on leaf in the shape of a Y then the next in a U then F then another F then an I then an E. Yuffie looked at her work in triumph. But then someone snatched her plate, the next course was coming… she didn't even put the exclamation point yet! She heard someone snicker. She shot a dirty look at Leon. Then he returned to his normal cold self.

The roast beef was good and Yuffie gobbled it down happily. She looked at Leon's plate. He only took 2 bites of it and he was cutting them into little pieces. While he was cutting, Yuffie stole a piece of it. She snickered at his facial expression and ate the piece. She felt someone kick her from under the table.

She looked at Leon as he stole a spoonful of mashed potatoes from her plate. Her mouth dropped open. He smirked. She glared at him and took another piece of roast beef. Then he took another spoonful of mashed potatoes. Yuffie stuck her fork into his plate and put whatever it was into her mouth. Yuffie's face scrunched up and she started to turn green. She ate a piece of broccoli.

Leon had to hold back his laughter and a smile was threatening to form on his lips. But he held it back.

Yuffie started choking on the vegetable and started coughing like hell.

"Yuffie! What's the problem!" Suze asked, concerned.

"I think she's choking!" Luke stood up and handed her a glass of water.

Yuffie drank it like she stayed 50 days in the desert.

"Thanks…" she said gratefully to Luke.

"Next time chew your food before you swallow." Luke gave Yuffie a warning glare.

"Yesser…." Yuffie nodded and glared at Leon, worse than before.

Leon glanced at her as if he didn't do anything and as if she wasn't choking a few seconds ago. God she wanted to kill him.

Dessert came and Yuffie happily ate her share but held back the temptation of getting some of Leon's helping…

"It isn't like he's eating anything…." Yuffie thought darkly to herself.

Dinner was over and Mr. Leonheart got out his black suitcase and took out some papers.

"Now to business…." He said as they started to talk about boring stuff that Yuffie didn't even bother to understand. She got up and walked to the garage… she was going to pick out what car to drive to school tomorrow.

She considered the white Mercedes for a while but walked on. Then she walked to 2 whole lanes of Rizon cars. Rizon was BMW's rival. The business only started a few years ago but it was already doing really well. If Yuffie had a dream car, it would be a Rizon, and all she had to do now was pick one.

She passed by a bunch of black ones then blues then grays but then she fell in love with a red one. It was a long beautiful convertible. The seats were made of Italian leather and the car was just newly polished. She ran her hands on the tight black leather.

"Riding that tomorrow?" Jake said as he walked towards her.

"I love this!" Yuffie felt amazed and giddy.

"Rizon's best selling car. Of course you like it." he smiled his all American boy smile at her.

"Guess Luke really likes Rizon huh? He has more of these than any other car brand." Yuffie looked up at him… he wasn't as tall as Leon but he was a bit more built. Guys like Leon didn't have to work or lift heavy stuff to get money, all he had to do was take out his Armani wallet and get out his platinum credit card.

"uh… yeah… maybe cause he sorta own Rizons…" it was like he was saying "duh!" to her.

"Wait… by own you mean he owns a lot of Rizon cars…. Right"

"No… well… yeah he owns the company. You didn't know that?" he looked sorta surprised.

"No way!" Yuffie shrieked.

"actually, he does…" he smiled at her expression.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY!" Yuffie didn't know why she was so excited and giddy.

"Did you have a little too much to drink?" Jake put an arm around her waist for support like she would fall any second.

She bolted upright, a guy never held her like this… excluding Leon the bastard.

Leon

Leon was sitting on an emerald green chair in Mr. Kisaragi's office. He was bored as hell, all he could do in the damn office was watch his dad and one of his partners talk about oil and gas! He didn't know why he decided to come in the first place.

His dad always invited him to these things so that he could learn more about business. But he was too bored to even try to listen. He checked his phone, 5 messages.

Cloud: Ya have anything to do tonight? I'm dead bored.

Sora: LEON! Riku and I r priddy drunk… end I cent rileh find mah car… mind pikin us upp/

Riku: MOMMMMMMMMM! Cannn u send a cawr… Sore and I arh kindsa stuck… weyr in tha erd tabelll…. Shanks!

Cloud: Who's gonna pick Sora and Riku up… me or you?

Cloud: Since you're not answering anything… I guess you have no idea what's going on… Sora and Riku were beating a guy's ass in the Red Table and who else had to break them up but me… I paid for the guy's hospital bill. The next time those two leave for a club one of us has to be there.

Leon shook his head. His friends were idiots… but they were fun to hang out with, no doubt about that and there was never a dull moment with those guys. Too bad he was stuck in this boring business meeting when his friends were beating some guy senseless and he didn't even get to watch…

He looked up at his dad and Mr. Kisaragi. They were looking at papers and a few minutes ago, their lawyers arrived. Leon decided to walk around the house and maybe… look for Yuffie.

He got up and walked out the door. He walked around the house, up the stairs, through tons of rooms then he reached the garage. There were rows and rows of polished cars. Probably more than his dad's own collection.

The place caught his interest and her closed the door behind him. He heard people laughing in one direction and Leon decided to check out who was laughing. He passed by rows and rows of cars then his gaze landed on a red Razon convertible with two people in it, laughing.

Leon frowned when he noticed that the girl was Yuffie and there was an unknown guy beside her. He was immediately filled with regret… "Why did I even bother to come…." Leon's frowned deepened.

That second, Yuffie looked up from the car. "Isn't it the guy that made me choke!"

"He made you choke?" the unknown blonde guy asked her. Leon frowned even more.

"Yeah! He made me eat a piece of broccoli when I was aiming for the roast beef!" Yuffie sat on the trunk of the car.

"I didn't make you eat it, you took it from my plate." Leon said, uncommonly cool.

"Why were you taking food from his plate when you have your own?" the guy raised an eyebrow. He was most likely the same age as he and Yuffie were. He couldn't be a neighbor because of his… choice of clothes, nor was he from school.

"Who are you?" Leon crossed his arms in front of his chest. He couldn't let his curiosity die down, no matter how hard he tried.

"Jake, I work here." He offered his hand. Leon didn't even bother to give him a second glance.

So formal? _Work _here? What was he? A maid? A butler? A doorman? A mechanic?

"He's the car guy." Yuffie shrugged as she punched Jake jokingly on the arm.

"The car guy… you make me sound so _special _Yuffie." Jake said sarcastically and smiled at her.

Leon couldn't help but feel out of place in this scene. And he didn't like it one bit. Leon was about to turn around and walk back to his dad's boring meeting out of frustration but Yuffie stopped him.

"Squall… what the heck are you doing here anyway?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"It's Leon and my dad has some business meeting with your dad and a bunch of lawyers." Leon explained coolly.

"What does your dad do anyway?" Yuffie asked curiously.

Leon eyed Jake for a second. He seemed contented listening to their conversation, not out of place at all. This angered Leona bit. "He owns a gas company and your dad's new car is supposed to work best with a type of gasoline we have, he's making one of our gasoline the official one for your new car." Leon said, showing a little enthusiasm.

Yuffie was stunned, one that Leon wasn't a stupid oaf that didn't know anything about anything but girls, two, that he actually seemed _interested_ in _business_… what could be more boring than that? Three, he knew more about her family than she did.

"You seem to know a lot." Jake smiled.

"Doesn't mean I want to." Leon had a look of boredom on his face that Yuffie took back her second realization.

Leon didn't like the look of the Jake guy… he didn't like the fact that he worked in Yuffie's house, or the fact that they were so open with each other… like they were childhood friends! Fury shot through Leon's vanes. He decided to let him go and accumulate every strand of his pride.

Right now, he wasn't even sure if he still wanted Yuffie or not… but she always catches his attention with everything she does. He definitely liked seeing her… he didn't even want to come until he heard the name Kisaragi mentioned by his dad. Then things went clear. He wanted Yuffie. Like when he was a little boy and wanted the newest type of race car… though he never really used them… but this was different.

This was Yuffie.

There's the end of the 3rd chapter. Did you have any idea that I started this chapter in October? Funny huh? That it took me 3 months to write this? Anyways… I finally thought out the story! Just a few minutes ago but hey! At least I thought of it already! Hope that I will update this sooner! And I hope you guys review! K! Bye! About the Fatal Frame thing… number 3 is already out, has been for a month!


End file.
